Vida Diaria con una Chica Nomu
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Cuando Izuku recibio el One For All penso que el mayor de sus problemas seria la liga de los Villanos. Aun recuerda cuando iba con Recovey Girl para curar sus brazos. Ahora va por que se rompio su pelvis :v (Finalizado)
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero con este nuevo proyecto.**

 **Más que nuevo proyecto fue un desafío que acepte de parte de alguien…**

 **Sé que muchos han de estar preguntándose… Devil, ¿Dónde has estado?**

 **La respuesta es fácil mis amigos, estaba de exámenes.**

 **La respuesta fue fácil a cual darle prioridad. Pero aun así agradezco a quienes, me hayan mandado un PM preguntando por mi ausencia.**

 **Les aviso que por suerte ya los he terminado y con buenas notas. Lo cual quiere decir que hemos vuelto al rodeo.**

 **La imagen no me pertenece.**

 **Me disculpo una vez más por mi ausencia y n haberles avisado nada.**

 **Pero siempre recuerden que estoy abierto a recibir PM, preguntándome cualquier cosa.**

 **Ahora vamos al fic. No sin antes recordarles que cada review me ayuda a crecer y saber que opinan, así que dejen un así como su fav y follow.**

* * *

Los Nōmu o también llamados "humanos artificiales" son probablemente el resultado del quirk de All For One, el cual tuvo el desafortunado inconveniente de dejar las mentes de muchas personas dañadas y completamente carecientes voluntad propia tras haber recibido el quirk.

Esto era no solamente la información, sino un hecho que sabían los Héroes, la policía y un selecto grupo de estudiantes de la Yuuei.

Hasta la fecha se han hecho una enorme cantidad de pruebas y otros estudios no solo en un intento para determinar el proceso de cómo fueron creados.

Si no, también para tratar de revertirlo.

Puede que algunos sean villanos, otros eran simples civiles que tuvieron la desgracia de poseer un Kosei que le intereso a All For One. Pero ninguno merecía convertirse en una de esas criaturas.

Pero no habían logrado descubrir nada hasta el momento.

Muchos creían que así se quedarían como unas simples marionetas de carne a la espera de algún comando.

Todo esto era bien sabido por Izuku Midoriya.

El cual en este mismo instante estaba siendo inmovilizado por uno de ellos. Pero el peliverde no mostraba signos de que esto lo dañara en lo más mínimo.

Pero lo curioso eran los sonidos que estaba emitiendo el Nomu, los cuales era... ¿Ronroneos?

-(¿Cómo me metí en esto?)- Pensó Izuku mientras era abrazado afectuosamente por el Nomu.

Espera, no es un él, es una ella.

Para aclarar esta situación tendremos que volver unos 10 minutos atrás en el tiempo.

* * *

 _ **10 minutos antes**_.

Ubicación, Bosque cercano a Musufatu.

En medio del bosque podemos ver lo que solo se podía describir como un borrón verde que corría entre los pilares de madera que eran los árboles.

Este no era otro que Izuku Midoriya, el así también llamado "Deku" actual usuario del One For All. Y aprendiz de All Might, el Ex-Símbolo de la Paz.

Este se había retirado hace ya casi 1 año.

Desde entonces, el peliverde no había dejado de entrenar para ser cada vez más fuerte y diestro en su Kosei. Ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con la Liga de los Villanos asechando.

No va a negar que el camino era largo y aún le queda mucho por recorrer. Pero está listo para superar todo obstáculo que se le ponga enfrente.

-*Joven Midoriya*- Dijo una voz en el comunicador del joven.

Esto hiso que él se detenga antes de continuar.

Izuku había crecido bastante en el último año, prácticamente había tenido que conseguir un guardarropa nuevo ya que le quedaba un poco apretado. Estaba vistiendo su traje verde, acompañado de unos guantes blancos reductores de tensión, unos armazones de carbono sobre sus zapatos rojos y su cascara protectora en la cara.

-Aquí Deku.- Dijo Izuku en un tono ligeramente más maduro que la última vez, pero aún se le notaba bastante joven.- ¿Encontraron algo?

-*Seguimos revisando el área.*- Dijo All Might.- *Según las cámaras y los informes no debería estar muy lejos de ti*

Lo que había pasado hace poco fue un incidente.

Un grupo de 3 Nomus había atacado la ciudad durante la patrulla de práctica de Izuku. Dos de ellos fueron rápidamente detenidos por los héroes locales, pero el tercero había escapado hacia el bosque.

Izuku se ofreció a capturarlo, al ser el más apto, además de que este Nomu aparentaba ser el menos peligroso.

Al recibir la conformación el peliverde corrió siguiendo su rastro.

Toshinori con ayuda de la policía le brindaba apoyo táctico.

 **Crack**

El sonido de una rama partiéndose alerto al peliverde, el cual tenso sus músculos y se colocó en un estado de alerta.

-(¿Dónde estás, maldita mierda?)- Pensó Izuku.

Otra cosa bastante curiosa, es que Izuku se había vuelto muy malhablado y/o malpensado. Esto se debía a lo bien que se llevaba con sus compañeros, si, incluidos Mineta y Bakugou. Estos le habían pegado algunas cosas.

-Oh, ahí estas, Midoriya Shonen.

Detrás de Izuku apareció nadie menos que el Héroe N ° 1. All Might.

-¿All Might?- Pregunto Izuku confundido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que esa criatura podría ser muy peligrosa. Así que he venido para ayudarte.- Dijo mostrando su característica sonrisa.

 **Bip bip bip.**

El sonido del comunicador de Izuku lo alerto y vio que tenía una llamada entrante.

-Discúlpame, All Might.- Dijo mientras contestaba su comunicador.- ¿Hola?

-*Shonen*- Dijo Toshinori del otro lado.- *El Nomu está cerca de ti.*

 **PAM**

Izuku fue mandado a volar por el golpe por la espalda que le lanzo All Might.

-¡Puah!- El peliverde escupió un poco de saliva mientras era mandado a volar y chocaba contra uno de los árboles del lugar.

Deku cayó al piso, pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Tan rápido como pudo se levantó y se puso en guardia.

En eso All Might paso a ser una criatura de más de 2 metros de altura de piel gris azulada con marcas amarillas, sus brazos y piernas eran ligeramente más largos que los de un humano, no tenía el cerebro expuesto como los tenían otros de su clase, pero sin duda era un Nomu.

Además de eso, el peliverde se fijó que tenía el área del pecho ligeramente más grande que otros humanos artificiales.

Él se permitió parpadear unas veces.

-(¿Es una chica?)- Pensó entre confundido e intrigado.-(Tiene casi el mismo tamaño que Yaoyorosu-san...)

Pero justo antes de que el peliverde pudiera bajar su mirada al área del bajo vientre para comprobar si de verdad era una chica recibió un golpe nuevamente.

 **PAM**

Esta vez había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para cubrirse con sus brazos del ataque.

Pero lo que si le sorprendió fue que fue Yaoyorosu quien había lanzado el ataque.

Ahora ambos estaban enfrascados en un enfrentamiento de fuerza pura.

-(Maldición)- Pensó el peliverde haciendo uso del Full Cowl. Esto indicaba que no importa que tan diferente sea la forma que adoptara el Nomu, su fuerza seguía siendo muy grande.

 **GRRRRRR**

Izuku vio como la Nomu convertida en Momo le estaba gruñendo como un animal salvaje. Realmente tenían pocas capacidades mentales, al menos esta parecía que podía sentir algo como el odio.

-(Necesito atacar)- Rabio Izuku, no quería usar más del 10% de su poder. Tenía que capturarla.- (¿Que haría el rabo corto de Kacchan?)

 **PAM**

El peliverde recibió un cabezazo por parte de la Nomu, la cual ahora tenía la apariencia de Katsuki.

Izuku, luego de recuperarse del cabezazo vio a la Nomu. Al darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba sonrió mucho.

 **PAM**

Esta vez fue el turno de Izuku de atacar. Ahora entendía como funcionaba el poder del Nomu, se metía en tu cabeza y usaba la imagen de alguien que conocías o le tenías algún tipo de sentimiento o afecto.

Cabe decir que lo único que sentía Izuku por Katsuki era una rivalidad y respeto. Y la forma en la que se demostraban era con los puños.

 **PAM**

-¡Vamos!- Grito Izuku tratando de provocar a su enemigo.- ¡Hasta Mineta da más pelea!

 **GRRRRR**

El Nomu gruño antes de asumir la forma de Mienta.

El peliverde sonrió oscuramente. Mientras que su cabello oscurecía su mirada. Con un paso lento mientras se crujían los nudillos levanto su vista directo al enemigo.

El Nomu Mineta tembló levemente.

-Te convertiste en mi perra.- Dijo Izuku mientras se lanzaba nuevamente, esta vez terminaría esto de un solo golpe.

El Nomu al ver el error que cometió rápidamente trato de cambiar de forma. Pero al hacerlo, lo había dejado expuesto por solo unos segundos.

Segundos que Deku no perdonaría.

 **PAAAAAM**

Un golpe certero a la cabeza mando a volar al cambiante Nomu contra una de las piedras cercanas.

 **CRACK**

La piedra se quebró cuando la cabeza del Nomu impacto contra ella.

Izuku por su parte tenía una sonrisa en la cara, había querido golpear a Mineta desde hace tiempo. Se sentía bien sacar frustraciones.

Soplando su puño humeante miro al Nomu que tenía que capturar. El cual parecía un montón de plastilina.

El peliverde coloco ambas manos en su alborotado cabello y gruño de frustración antes de arrodillarse y maldecir.

-¡Maldición!

Ahora recibirá una reprimenda enorme, ya lo había matado.

-Hmmggn...

El peliverde miro aliviado en la dirección del Nomu. No lo había matado.

Pero al hacerlo su quijada cayó al suelo.

* * *

 **Pov ?**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?

Estas preguntas asolan mi mente.

¿Mi mente? ¿Puedo pensar? ¿Desde cuándo?

No recuerdo ni la orden de mi maestro

¿Tenía un maestro? Si es así, ¿Quién era? ¿Y cuál era la misión tan importante que me había encargado?

Mis párpados se sienten pasados, tengo una sensación de hormiguero por todo el cuerpo. Desearía estar más cómoda...

¿Huh? Qué raro, siento que el hormigueo se fue. Pero ahora tengo frío.

Lentamente comenzare a abrir mis párpados.

Lo primero que vi fue que estaba en un bosque bastante bonito, pero había rastros de una pelea. Así como una curiosa piedra quebrada.

-Ahhhh...

Ese sonido me hiso girar la cabeza para ver a un shockeado joven de pelo verde.

Ladee la cabeza confundía.

¿Él era mi maestro?

* * *

Izuku estaba congelado en su lugar. Su mente estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad para tratar de procesar la imagen que tenía enfrente.

La horrible criatura conocida como Nomu había... cambiado.

Aún conservaba su piel gris azulada, la cual combinaba ahora con su brillante y lacio cabello, el cual había un mechón que salía hacia el frente. Por el Angulo no pudo ver mucho, pero podía decir que tenía un cuerpazo.

-Ahhh...- Dijo Izuku todo idiota.

En ese momento ella se giró al ver a Izuku y ladeo su cabeza.

Alli el peliverde pudo notar los suaves rasgos que poseía, así como unos ojos de esclerótica negra e iris amarilla, como los de Mina los cuales los veía con una curiosidad e inocencia a la cual izuku solo pudo pensar.

-(Kawaii)- Pensó.

Pero en eso la chica que antes era una Nomu se levantó demostrando su gran estatura y que estaba desnuda.

Por desgracia, también lo hizo el Midoriya Chonen.

Izuku sujeto su entrepierna, la cual sentía que estaba por desgarrar sus pantalones. Ahora podía decir que de verdad esta era una mujer.

-(Y qué mujer)- Pensó Deku.

Pero ahora tenía otras prioridades.

¡¿Cómo carajos va a explicar esto?!

Para su suerte o desgracia. La chica Nomu se le acerco y comenzó a mirarlo con curiosidad. Incluso comenzó a olfatearlo.

El peliverde se quedó quieto, no quería hacer movimientos bruscos y que lo tomara como de mala manera. No lo había atacado y parecía confundido, quizás podía usar esto a su favor para llevarla con las autoridades.

En eso Izuku tuvo una idea.

Lentamente bajo su mano hacia la cabeza de la chica, cuando esta la toco, ella no hiso nada, esto le dio a Izuku la señal para proceder. Comenzó a caricia la cabeza de la chica como si fuera un animalito del bosque.

No pasó nada los primeros segundos... pero luego el peliverde comenzó a escuchar ronroneos.

-(¿Cómo me metí en esto?)- Pensó mientras era abrazado por la chica. La diferencia de altura era notoria, eso sí.

Así que cuando ella lo tomo en sus brazos parecía que estaba abrazando un peluche.

Izuku parecía un adorno navideño por la combinación roja de su cara y su color verde natural.

Sacudió su cabeza como pudo, por más que se sentía bien estar en esta posición, realmente tenía que llevarla a All Might, el sabría que hacer.

-Disculpa, Nomu... ¿chan?- Pregunto Izuku inseguro de que sea correcto llamarla así.

Ella lo alejo un poco de sí misma mientras extendía sus brazos. Izuku parecía un gato mojado en esta situación.

Como pudo salió del agarre de la chica, no podía llevarla de esta forma. Se quitó la parte superior de su traje y se la coloco a la chica.

Le quedaba como una camiseta de manga larga hasta los codos, algo es algo. Pero aún tenía que hacer algo con relación a la mitad inferior.

 **RASSSS**

La chica Nomu vio como el joven desgarro la camiseta que llevaba abajo de su traje y la lio por su parte inferior.

-Bien, con esto podre llevarte.- Dijo Izuku con un suspiro de tranquilidad. Estaba progresando en la misión.

La chica miro desde varios ángulos sus nuevas prendas. Izuku tenía que admitir que le quedaban encantadoras.

Con algo de inseguridad el peliverde le extendió la mano.

Ella miro la extremidad con curiosidad y extendió su propia lentamente... dudo unos segundos antes de posar su mano contra la de él.

La mano del peliverde era callosa y algo áspera, producto de su arduo entrenamiento. Él se sorprendió lo suave que era la piel de la Nomu.

-Ven.- Dijo Izuku mientras comenzaba a guiar a la chica fuera del bosque.

Ella no dijo nada ni emitió ningún ruido mientras era guiada por el peliverde. Pero al poco tiempo una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en la cara.

-Hum.- Dijo ella.

Izuku se detuvo para mirarla.

Pero en eso ella lo atrapo y comenzó a cargarlo como si fuera un peluche nuevamente mientras corría por el sendero.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi, anteriormente conocido como All Might estaba sudando mucho en una de las camionetas cercanas al bosque.

Había sido el apoyo técnico de Izuku hasta que se habían cortado las comunicaciones repentinamente.

No solo estaba preocupado por su pupilo, sino también por su propio cuello.

-(Su madre va a matarme).- Pensó mientras mordía todos los dedos de su mano derecha con una expresión de miedo.

 **PIP**

Un pitido lo saco de su remolino de futuro sufrimiento, era la señal de Izuku, la cual se había reactivado. Y esta indicaba con el GPS su ubicación actual, la cual era...

-All Might...

Exactamente a 3 metros de él.

El mencionado salió de la camioneta y fijo su vista en el joven. Pero al hacerlo su mandíbula cayó al suelo, al igual que casi toda la fuerza policiaca del lugar.

 **PUAH**

El rubio escupió sangre antes de caer de espaldas.

Pues frente a él estaba una chica muy alta que estaba sostenido a Izuku como si fuera un peluche.

-Aiuda :v - Dijo Izuku.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Muy loco, ¿Eh?**

 **Si, me gusta pensar que ese es la marca de TheDevilZero. Hacer algo loco pero no idiota. Bueno, a menos que quiera ser idiota.**

 **Dejando eso de lado volvemos a las actualizaciones normales de aquí en adelante.**

 **No olviden dejar su review, fav y Follo.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta actualización.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA RVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles una actualización de este fic que les gusta.**

 **Para ser sinceros me sorprendió el nivel de aceptación que tuvo esto. Esto solo me hace pensar…**

 **Que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que profanen a Nomu con alguien y viceversa.**

 **Pero me alegro al saber que yo soy un pionero. Seré uno de los primeros en hacer esta mierda, mujajajaja.**

 **Bueno no responderé los reviews debido a la cantidad y que básicamente todos son en esencia lo mismo.**

 **Que esto les interesa, que estoy loco, que les gusto, que se rieron de lo que escribí.**

 **Bueno eso me alegra. Y espero que disfrute este cap.**

 **Vamos al fic.**

* * *

En estos momentos, exactamente 1 hora después de que Izuku se había presentado con Nomu-chan y de que Toshinori se había recuperado de la sorpresa...

Nos encontramos en una habitación de esas para interrogar. Pero no para usarla para dicho propósito, esta vez era simplemente para una conversación muy delicada.

-¿Podrías repetirlo una vez más?- Pregunto Orumaito a su pupilo, el rubio estaba junto a su amigo el detective, Naomasa, el cual estaba anotando todo para el reporte.

Su pupilo en cuestión estaba sentado en el regazo de Nomu-chan, y esta estaba sentada en una silla de acero mientras jugaba con el pelo del peliverde.

-Como dije las primeras 5 veces... Pelee contra el Nomu, la golpee contra una roca y se convirtió en esta chica.- Dijo Izuku exasperado, más que nada por repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

No ayudaba mucho que la Nomu esté jugando con su pelo o con él en general. Si bien no le molestaba del todo, es más se atrevía a decir que le gustaba, solo que ahora no era el momento.

-Sí, eso entendí las primeras veces.- Dijo All Might mientras se masajeaba las sienes.- Solo que no comprendo como paso.

-¿Y yo como carajos esperas que sepa lo que paso?- Pregunto Izuku sin importarle si estaba siendo irrespetuoso. Francamente ya estaba hasta los huevos y solo quería irse ya a dormir.

-Por favor cálmese, Midoriya-kun.- Dijo el detective.

En eso la chica Nomu dejo al peliverde en el asiento y se acercó al detective para inspeccionar su sombrero.

Los tres miraron los movimientos de la chica y al no ver nada sospechoso la dejaron ser. Izuku por su parte nunca dejo de robar miradas a la chica para comprobar que nada pase.

-Más importante...- Dijo All Might llamando la atención de los otros dos.- Tenemos que determinar lo que haremos con ella. No podemos llevar a la cárcel ni tampoco dejarla libre.

Izuku asintió, ninguna de las dos le parecía una buena idea en ningún sentido, de cierta forma se sentía un poco responsable por su estado.

Aunque realmente él era el único y total responsable de que ella este así...

Nomu-chan por su lado ignorante de la conversación comenzó a jugar un poco más fuerte con el sombrero del detective.

Hasta el punto que fue molesto para él.

-Para ya.- Dijo antes de golpear la mano de la chica para apartarla. Y acomodarse el sombrero.

El golpe no fue fuerte, para nada, un niño no lloraría por eso. Solo seria para llamar la atención, pero no causaría ningún daño.

-Hummmm.- Dijo la Nomu haciendo que todos la mirasen.

En eso, ellos vieron como la Nomu tenía los ojos vidriosos a punto de romper a llorar, su labio se movía en un puchero. Ella se giró sobre sus talones y abrazo sus piernas antes de comenzar a hacer sonidos mezclados entre quejidos y un hipo.

-Mira lo que hiciste.- Le recrimino Izuku.- Ya la hiciste llorar.

-Yo... lo siento- Dijo el pelinegro.

Izuku se acercó a la chica y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y su espalda. Ella levanto su cabeza mirándolo entre esperanzada y a punto de llorar, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Los dos adultos miraban esto con miradas analíticas, estaban estudiando las posibles soluciones en base a lo que acababan de ver.

El rubio puso una sonrisa.

-Creo que tengo una idea- Dijo llamando al detective.- ¿Aun tienes ese departamento cerca de la escuela?

El detective sonrió al entender a lo que se refería. Y tenía que decir que si bien podría ser loco, seria perfecto.

Ellos estaban tan metidos en su conversación mental sin palabras que no vieron que Izuku les estaba pidiendo ayuda.

-(Ayudenme, prros).- Pensó Izuku moviendo los brazos ya que si cabeza estaba entre dos bolas de carne.

Cuando ya se le cansaron los brazos Izuku les levanto el dedo del medio antes de rendirse a su destino y aflojar su cuerpo esperando la muerte por asfixia.

* * *

Para alegría de loa que leen este Fafic, el peliverde no murió asfixiado, habían logrado separarlo para que pudiera tomar aire.

Al final del día Izuku se había convertido en el guardián y encargado de cuidar de Nomu-chan.

Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, se decidió que Izuku viviría con ella en un departamento el cual estaba justo al lado de Yuuei, por lo cual no habría demasiados problemas.

Él se encargaría de limpiar el lugar, esto para evitar que el departamento reduzca su valor.

Y en caso de que la Nomu se saliera de control, los alumnos no serían tan afectados y los héroes podrían actuar con rapidez.

Eso fue hace dos días, y en ese tiempo el peliverde había aprendido un par de cosas de su compañera de piso.

En primera que no sabía mucho pero aprendía rápido, su habla y sentido común eran muy pobres en los primeros momentos pero con el paso de los días fue aumentando poco a poco.

En segunda que le gustaban las cosas dulces.

Y en tercera que le encantaba Izuku.

Ahora mismo ambos estaban realizando algo que ya habían hecho en dos ocasiones.

-No te muevas mucho, Nomu-chan.- Dijo Izuku vestido con una toalla mientras enjabonaba la cabeza de la chica.

-Jeje, hace cosquillas.- Dijo ella.

Así es, ambos estaban tomando un baño, ambos con toallas, ya que el peliverde no estaba seguro de que ella supiera como bañarse correctamente, lo comprobó de primera mano cuando ella desecho un pote de shampoo al inodoro.

-Cierra los ojos.- Le ordeno el peliverde en un tono suave.

Ella así lo hiso y esto le dio la señal a Izuku para que vertiese agua sobre la chica. El trago duro cuando vio el líquido recorrer la suave piel de la chica, recorriendo las curvas y formando manchas en la toalla, la cual solo se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Izuku puso una cara de concentración.

La mayoría de los trajes de héroes eran ajustados, por lo cual tenían que tener cuidado si tenían una erección en público. Incluso el a pesar de que traje era algo "holgado" es por ello que nuestro amigo tenía que recurrir a métodos para bajar su calentura.

-(Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo).- Se repetía el peliverde una y otra vez.

El peliverde imagino a sus amigos. Luego imagino a Katsuki y a Todoroki a punto de agarrarse a vergazos.

-(Eso está bien)- Pensó, pero necesitaría algo más.

En eso el imagino a Todoroki con la ropa rasgada siendo dominado por Bakugou, el cual lo besaba salvajemente desde el área del pecho hasta el rostro, el rubio estaba sin camisa y con arañazos en la espalda.

-(WAKALA)- Pensó Izuku, había cruzado la maltita raya. Y esto definitivamente era mata pasiones... espera, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

En contra de su sentido común continúo imaginando eso pero lamentablemente poco a poco fue cambiando esa imagen mental.

Ahora Katsuki y Shoto se habían convertido en Stella y Mizore.

Las cuales miraban directamente a Izuku con una mirada suplicante mientras un hilillo de baba se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, sus pechos se frotaban y se aplastaban entre si. Y si te acercabas lo suficiente se podía escuchar un leve susurro que se escapaba de sus sensuales labios... "Más..."

 **SPLASH**

El peliverde volvió a la realidad cuando se derramo agua fría en la cabeza para poder calmarse. Estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Mineta o había pasado mucho tiempo sin jalarse el ganso.

En cualquier caso ninguno de los dos eran buenas cosas.

Izuku bajo su cabeza para ver como Mini DQ amenazaba con salir de la toalla.

De sus labios broto un...

-Mierda.- Dijo al darse cuenta de la razón de estar así. Ua mezcla entre la nomu y genderbender. Pero por dentro también estaba así, pero sabía que era sabroso.- (Esto está mal. Riko. Pero está mal)

Nomu-chan después de un rato se giró para ver a Izuku pensativo, ella inclino la cabeza linda e inocentemente al ver como algo subía y bajaba debajo de la toalla de Midoriya.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabían era que desde el día de ayer ambos estaban siendo vigilados por nada más ni nada menos que por la Liga de Villanos.

Y la que les dio esta oportunidad fue... Nomu-chan.

Pero, para poder explicar esto, tendremos que volver en el tiempo 24 horas antes y en una localidad diferente.

* * *

 _ **Base de la Liga de Villanos, ubicación desconocida, 24 horas antes...**_

-No puedo creer que funcionara.- Dijo Dabi mientras miraba la pantalla.

-Por supuesto que funcionaria, fue un plan mío.- Dijo Shigaraki.

Poco después de que había ocurrido el incidente con los Nomus la liga se había reunido para comprobar los resultados.

El ataque de los Nomu había sido una tapadera para su verdadero objetivo.

Infiltrar a un Nomu en U.A como un agente disfrazado que les diera información.

Y habían tenido éxito.

O al menos hasta donde sabían.

El Nomu que habían enviado poseía un Kosei de moldeamiento corporal y capacidades psíquicas básicas. Así podría asumir una apariencia del que nadie sospecharía. Y por último un pequeño dispositivo conectada a su cerebro, así podrían ver y escuchar lo que ella hiciera.

Pero lo curioso ahora era que no podían recibir nada, estaban viendo una pelea contra Midoriya hasta que se cortó la señal. Lo único que recibieron fue estática.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Toga al que actualmente está manipulando los.

Esta vez fue Kurogiri.

-Tal parece que el Nomu quedo inconsciente.- Dijo el hombre de humo.- No tardara en despertar.

Y tal como dijo la señal volvió poco después pero la imagen que recibieron los dejo confundidos.

-¿Que es esa cosa verde en la pantalla? ¿Es un arbusto?- Pregunto Twice al aire, antes de cambiar de personalidad.- Imbéciles, eso es obviamente cabello.

Shigaraki se rasco al reconocer el cabello.

-Ese mocoso.- Dijo mientras se rascaba.

-¡Izuku-kun!- Mencionó Toga al verlo.

Kurogiri miro más de cerca la imagen.

-No está solo, miren.- Dijo el.- Es All Might.

Esto hiso que todos mirasen la pantalla, a pesar de que él ya se había retirado aun la gente la recordaba y admiraba.

-Creo que el otro es un detective.- Dijo Dabi mirando la imagen.

-¿Que está pasando allí?- Pregunto Shigaraki a Kurogiri.- Ese niño... ¿Está sentado en el regazo del Nomu?

Esa era la única suposición que podía hacer por la posición del cabello.

-No sé cómo contestar eso.- Respondió el humo trajeado.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir y se echaban la culpa unos a otros, hasta que Toga hiso un comentario que llamo la atención de todos.

-Oigan, la pantalla esta borrosa.- Dijo ella.

Todos miraron la pantalla y en efecto estaba tal y como la describían, pero solo que ahora ya no veían al héroe ni a nadie, veían unas rodillas.

-E… ¿Está llorando?- Pregunto Tomura incrédulo. No sabía que los Nomus pudieran llorar o desmostrar emociones.

-¿Y por qué esta abrazando a Izuku-kun? - Pregunto enfadada Toga.

Nuevamente vieron la pantalla, esto era como esas series donde te distraes y ya mataron a 3 personajes, el malo más malo apareció y el prota ya consiguió un power up.

-¿Que carajos le paso al Nomu?- Pregunto Dabi al resto.

Kurogiri comenzó a teclear hasta que apareció un diagrama del cerebro del Nomu. Alli se especificaba las areas funcionales, las cuales solo serían una parte.

-Por dios.- Dijo Kurogiri.

De alguna manera este Nomu había reiniciado su cerebro para que funcione a las mismas capacidades humanas. Eso quería decir que era tan inteligente como una persona normal.

-¿Aun funciona el sistema de comando remoto?- Pregunto Shigaraki a Kurogiri al ver los datos en la pantalla.

El reviso eso mismo. Y sintió en aprobación antes de responder.

-Aun funciona, pero requerirá unas horas, tal vez días en volver a estar en línea, lo que sea que le paso causo un reinicio del sistema también.- Dijo al peliceleste.

Shigaraki asintió antes de notar como Twicw y Dabi salían de la habitación.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto

-No voy a quedarme a ver nada por varias horas.- Dijo Dabi.

No paso mucho para Twice y Toga los siguieran, ya que no había mucho que ver.

Kurogiri miro al peliceleste.

-Tu también deberías descansar, no hay nada que podamos hacer.- Dijo antes de comenzar a salir de la habitación.

-Me quedare a vigilar.- Respondió Tomura, no iba a dejar que se les escapara una oportunidad para aprender sobre las debilidades de los héroes, en especial sobre ese mocoso de pelo verde.

 _ **18 horas después...**_

Kurogiri estaba entrando en la sala de vigilancia sintiéndose renovado después de una buena cena y noche de sueño.

Al entrar vio a Shigaraki.

-Vaya, llegaste antes que yo.- Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Nunca me fui...

Kurogiri abrió los ojos, ahora que lo notaba el peliceleste no se había movido ni un centímetro desde ayer, y eso había sido hace 18 horas.

Acercándose un poco más vio como sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, algo digno de los gamers más traumados, stalkers y demás. Incluso solo parpadeaba cada 1 hora, ya que en ese parpadeo podría perderse de algo.

-Kurogiri...- Comenzo Tomura llamando la atención del mozo.- Tenemos un problema.

En eso el sonido de una impresora alerto a Kurogiri, acercándose al aparato recogió unas fotos de una chica que no conocía vestida con una ropa que abrazaba su figura.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Kurogiri.

En eso entro Twice y arrebato las fotos de la mano de Kurogiri para apreciarlas mejor.

-Es una hermosa dama.- Dijo Twice antes de cambiar.- Yo si le daría.

-Eso... es el Nomu que mandamos.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al oír lo que dijo Shigaraki.

Twice alterno miradas entre Tomura y las fotos.

-Estoy asqueado pero intrigado.- Dijo.

Y solo para aclarar Shigaraki había visto por 18 horas seguidas un documental de Izuku cuidando y enseñando a Nomu. Incluso había visto desnudo al peliverde. Hay momentos en esas 18 horas que quedarían marcadas con fuego en la mente del peliceleste.

Eso lo acompañaría hasta en sus sueños.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo al tiempo actual...**_

Izuku estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando una serie en Netflix con una lata de soda de uva. El peliverde tenía la frente enrojecida por los golpes que se había dado contra la bañera en un intento de quitar varios pensamientos de su mente.

En eso vio la hora en el reloj de la pared.

-¡Nomu-chan, es hora de tu clase!- Dijo en voz elevada para que ella la oyera.

-Voy.

Del otro lado del departamento se oyeron unas pisadas y por ultimo un "pum" seguido por un "auch"

-Cuidado con la cabeza.- Dijo Izuku sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Al cabo de unos segundos salió la chica vistiendo unos shorts y una camiseta simple.

-No podemos ponerle una almohada o algo.- Pregunto ella.

-Quizás mañana vea algo.- Respondió el.- Pero por ahora ve a tu clase.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato, Darling.

Con eso ella entro en la habitación de Izuku, la cual tenía una computadora, ella la usaría para unas clases de lenguaje.

El peliverde la miro el lugar donde ella había estado hace tan solo unos momentos. Tenía que admitir que su nivel de absorción del idioma era impresionante, hace tan solo 24 horas no podía ni hablar. Y ahora después de 8 clases en línea había conseguido hablar correctamente.

A pesar de que no tenía idea porque lo llamaba así, de alguna forma se sentía bien.

Otra cosa es que ella parecía tan... inocente.

No demostró ningún tipo de comportamiento agresivo o algo digno de preocupación, salvo lo que parece ser una dependencia hacia su persona.

Toshinori le había dicho esto era probablemente ya que él fue lo primero que vio y lo asoció con una figura a seguir.

Izuku negó con la cabeza, dejaría eso para después, por ahora tenía que buscar ofertas de ropa y otras cosas. Quería comprarle algo de ropa a la Nomu.

Además de una Laptop a Mineta, ya que rompió la de él.

* * *

 _ **Hace unas horas...**_

-Hey, Mineta.- Dijo Izuku entrando en la casa comunal de la clase 1-A.

-Hey, Midoriya.- Dijo Mineta sentado en el sofá.- No te había visto en 2 días. ¿Dónde has estado?

Izuku frunció los labios, tenía prohibido decir muchas cosas y otras no las decía por su propia seguridad.

-He estado ocupado, trabajo de héroe, ya sabes.- Respondió con una mentira blanca evadiendo la pregunta.

Esperaba que eso bastará para persuadirlo. Y basto por ahora.

-De todas formas, ¿Me puedes prestar unos auriculares?- Pregunto Izuku.

El los quería para las clases de Nomu-chan. Ya que no quería escuchar esas cosas tan básicas, además de que las paredes del departamento eran algo delgadas.

-Claro, están en mi habitación.- Mencionó el pelimorado.

Izuku asintió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación del pelimorado, no era la primera vez que iba allí, una vez tuvieron una reunión secreta de hombres sobre... temas nada cristianos.

Pero cuando llego a la habitación y recogió los auriculares, no pudo evitar revisar una de las carpetas que decía "Tarea"

Pero al hacerlo abrió los ojos y grito.

-¡SU PUTA MADRE!

El sonido de las rápidas pisadas de Mineta lleno el lugar hasta que el mencionado llego por la puerta.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Grito el alterado.

Izuku lo miro directamente.

-¡Es un chingo de porno!- Dijo apuntando al computador

-¡¿Qué haces mirando mis cosas privadas?!- Grito ofendido.

-¡¿Privadas?!- Grito el peliverde.- ¡Están por todo el escritorio! !Hay como 54 carpetas con el nombre de "Tareas"! ¡Y cada una pesa más de 5 Gigas!

-Sí, me he olvidado de eliminar algunos archivos.- Dijo el pelimorado desviando la mirada.

Izuku comenzó a revisar más a fondo en las carpetas. Habían doujins de todo tipo.

-Santo cielo, hay mangas de Endeavor X Hawks, Genderbender.- Dijo Izuku mirando más a fondo.- Por All Might... ¡Hay viejas con pito!

-No puede ser, tengo una enfermedad… Tengo problemas...- Comenzó Mineta mientras veía la cantidad de mierda en la que estaba metido.- Necesito ayuda. Estoy feliz de que me descubrirás, ayúdame, Héroe.- Ahora le estaba rogando al peliverde.

-Mineta-kun, sé por experiencia que no existen las viejas con pito, solo chicos con tetas.- Dijo Izuku cerrando la laptop.

-Espera, ¿khe?

-A la próxima chica que conozcas la invitas a salir, si eso no funciona citas en internet y si eso no funciona buscaremos en la deep web...

Mineta estaba llorando al ver como Izuku era un verdadero amigo y un saiko no jiro. Capaz de llegar hasta lo último para salvarlo.

-Y si eso no funciona...- Dijo Izuku mientras su cara se oscurecía.

-¿Si no funciona...?- Pregunto esta vez con algo de miedo.

-Vamos a invocarte una Succubo.- Dijo el peliverde.

-¿Cómo haríamos eso?- Pregunto Mienta.

-Aprendes muchas cosas cuando trabajas en la línea de Héroes.- Respondió el peliverde moviendo los brazos de manera misteriosa.

Mienta solo pudo asentir. No quería preguntar cosas de la que probablemente se arrepentiría.

-Bien.- Dijo Izuku tomando en manos la laptop.- Ahora destruyamos esto.

-¿No podría solo eliminarlos?- Pregunto tratando de salvar sus pertenencias.

-No.- Negó Izuku.- Los archivos se pueden recuperar y tu podrías caer en la tentación. Así que voy a destrozarlo, luego Todoroki y Kacchan harán el resto.

Izuku se detuvo un momento.

-Si todo sale bien esto terminara en un Virginia Smash.

Mineta sudo no sabiendo a que se refería con exactitud.

* * *

-Darling.

Izuku agito su cabeza para disipar el recuerdo de ayer y para concentrarse en el ahora, tenía que atender a su protegida, y ayudar a Mineta.

Pero si ese enano llegaba a tocarle un solo pelo a Nomu-chan, le smashearia las pelotas tan fuerte que las bolas en su cabeza explotarían.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Izuku.

-¿Que significa... Felación?- Pregunto ella sacando su cabeza de la habitación y mirando a Izuku.

El mencionado activo de forma inconsciente el One For All y aplasto la lata hasta que no fue del tamaño de una moneda. La soda purpura escurrió por su mano y esta cayó al suelo.

De ser sangre, seria signo de que no demostró piedad.

-Creo que machacare unas uvas para hacer un poco de vino.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que hayan traído sus escudos del capitán America por que en esto hay muchas referencias y cosas locas.**

 **Para el que no entendió el tiempo en que trascurre, esto pasa entre las 48 horas despues del primer encuentro con Nomu-chan.**

 **Esto lo hice algo sobre la hora, es por eso que puede que no sea lo mejor o tuve que usar elementos para el relleno.**

 **Antes que nada, porque sé que hay muchos degenerados que me leen y me han pedido LEMON en mis fics, les digo…**

 **YO NO ESCRIBO LEMON.**

 **Por eso conseguí alguien que lo hiciera por mí. :v**

 **Así es, lo habrá en este fic. Pero más adelante, no quiero hacerles spoilers.**

 **Dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué les parecio?**

 **Sé que puede parecer algo apresurado, pero es algo como Monster Musume, así que no se quejen y disfruten.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenla en los reviews o en algún PM.**

 **Para aclarar este es un fic de Slice of Life, comedia y otras weas.**

 **Bueno, y eso sería todo por ahora.**

 **Recuerden dejar un comentario para saber que opinan y su folow para seguirla.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo cap de esta historia.**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer el apoyo que dan a esta historia.**

 **Otra cosa quiero agradecer a mi amigo Incursio Graal por ser de ayuda en este cap y presentar el lemon de este cap.**

…

… **.**

… **.**

 **AAAAHAHAHHHHAHAHAARDTATSAYVYFSVHGS YVUABXUVABINAuvscusbcusdvbs**

 **Ven a lo que me han orillado? Saben que vivo de ustedes y me hacen esto.**

 **He recibido PM y otras peticiones para ponerle lemon así que a la mierda. Conseguí alguien que lo haga y me ofreció su ayuda.**

 **Él también puede darles una mano si se lo piden.**

 **Nuevamente vamos con el capítulo. Es comedia… en su mayoría, así que a darle.**

 **Vamos al cap**

 **ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPITULO CONTENDRÁ LEMON. NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES DE LO QUE PASE DESPUÉS.**

* * *

La actual liga de villanos estaba sentada en la sala de su base secreta frente a su televisor en espera de Shigaraki.

Véase, la liga actual sin Magne.

El Manuelas les había pedido a todos que se reúnan en la sala ya que tenía que informar sus descubrimientos luego de haber vigilado al peliverde por casi 24 horas seguidas.

-¿Que estamos esperando?- Pregunto Dabi.

-Tomura nos iba a decir lo que descubrió después de haber vigilado a Izuku-kun.- Dijo Toga.

Ella luego miro a Twice

-¿Qué crees que sea?- Pregunto la rubia.

Twice casi se atraganta con las palomitas que se estaba comiendo.

El tenía una leve idea de lo que estaba por decir su líder, y francamente estaba algo perturbado por lo que vio.

Perturbado y excitado, tenía que decir.

Una mitad de su cerebro le decía que esto estaba mal, su otra mitad le dijo que estaba bien, y su segunda cabeza estaba confundida al final.

El hombre no dijo nada y desvío la mirada mientras comía más palomitas, ambas personalidades acordaron que sería mejor callarse por ahora.

-Ya llegue.- Dijo entrando Tomura seguido por Kurogiri.

El gerente del bar traía consigo unas bebidas también, el cual dio a cada uno antes de tomar su lugar en su sillón en espera de que hable el líder.

Shigaraki miro a cada uno, dio un suspiro antes de comenzar a dar su informe.

-Como sabrán, hace unos días logramos una infiltración exitosa gracias a un nuevo tipo de Nomu.- Dijo mostrando unas fotos en televisor de la sala, fotos de Nomu-chan antes de ser realmente ella.

Todos asintieron en señal de que prosiga con su explicación.

-El objetivo era simple.- Continuo su explicación.- Adentrarse en territorio de los héroes y tomar forma de uno de ellos para robar información para nosotros.

Claro que ese era el plan en papel, en la práctica no era tan simple, pero nada los preparo para lo que sigue.

-Hubo complicaciones...- Dijo el peliceleste.

-¿A que "complicaciones" te refieres?- Pregunto Dabi.

-Sera más fácil si les muestro...- Shigaraki saco una memoria USB y la conecto al televisor.

Navegando entre las carpetas y una que decía "tarea" o "camino de la filosofía" llego a otro que se llamaba "Nomu"

La pantalla se oscureció para que aparezca un mensaje diciendo.

 _"Kurogiri Producciones"_

Todos se giraron a ver al mencionado, este solo se encogió de hombros.

Luego el mensaje cambio a...

 _"Dirigida y editada por Tomura"_

" _Basada en hechos reales"_

Este solo le hiso señas para que se concentren en el video. Lo que vieron allí, les dejo con la boca colgando al ras del suelo.

Fue una recopilación y enganche de videos sobre Izuku y sus vivencias con Nomu-chan.

Pero había sido en formato de serie, con una intro y todo.

Fueron 34 minutos en los que prácticamente la liga de villanos no parpadeo para estar pendiente de lo que pasaba.

Hubo una mixtura de expresiones y reacciones una vez que termino el video el cual se llamaba, "Capitulo 1: Conociendo al Monstruo"

Lo peor de todo, es que tenían que admitir que fue entretenida.

Kurogiri miro a Shigaraki, el cual estaba sentado en su propio sillón y le dijo.

-¿Has pensado en vender esto a Netflix?- Pregunto el hombre de oscuridad.- Podríamos obtener buen dinero de esto.

Shigaraki se llevó su mano a su mentón, no sonaba mala idea. Podría comprarse unas cuantas cosas que había deseado hace tiempo.

Puede que odie la sociedad de héroes, pero aún era parte de la sociedad consumista, y tenía algunos artículos en su carrito de Amazon.

En ese momento el peli celeste se preguntó.

-(¿Por qué no?)- Pensó sonriendo levemente.

* * *

-Olvidaste llevar el dos.- Dijo Izuku sentado en el regazo de Nomu-chan mientras le ayudaba con la lección del día.

Ambos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de la academia, y si, estaban sentados en la academia.

Bajo la mirada atenta de toda la clase A.

-Gracias, Darling.- Dijo ella revisando nuevamente el ejercicio de matemáticas.

Ella se recostó hacia al frente cerrando la distancia entre Izuku y ella, y sin que sea intencional, presione su pecho contra su espalda.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Deku usando todo su poder mental para enseñarle matemáticas a Nomu-chan sin que esto pase de la categoría APTP

Cabe decir que toda la clase, o al menos el 90% estaba centrando su atención en Izuku y la chica que lo cargaba. Aizawa ya lo sabía de antemano, así que controlo su curiosidad.

Los únicos que no demostraban tanto interés por ella eran Mineta y Todoroki.

Todoroki pues, es Todoroki. El tipo frio que mantiene la calma, confiaba en que todo tenía una razón así como confiaba en Midoriya.

Por el lado de Mineta, él ya se había imaginado que Midoriya estaba saliendo con alguien, había logrado captar los pequeños indicios.

-Oi, Mineta.- Dijo Sero en voz baja llamando al susodicho.- ¿No vas a saltar por la nueva o algo así?

Mineta lo miro

-No, mi novia no me permite esas cosas.

Hanta abrió la boca shokeado.

En caso de que pregunten... Si, la invocación funcionó.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

En medio de una habitación oscura, estaban reunidos Izuku, Mineta y Tokoyami, los tres vestidos con túnicas con capuchas.

En medio de ellos estaba un pentagrama con velas y otros elementos varios.

-¿Seguros que funcionara?- Pregunto Tokoyami inseguro de esto.

Él estaba aquí solo por la experiencia de convocar a un ser de las tinieblas, no esperaba que funcionara, pero igual era una excusa para usar estas túnicas sectarias.

-Muy seguro.- Dijo Izuku, el cual encabezaba el ritual.- Ahora solo falta un poco de sangre de quien formará el contrato.

Mineta se acercó y extendió su mano, dispuesto a dar su sangre.

Izuku sacó un cuchillo de carnicero para cortarle le mano al pelimorado.

-¡Midoriya!- Grito en miedo Grape Juice.

 **FLASH**

-Te la creíste, we.- Dijo Izuku sonriendo y dejando el cuchillo a un lado. Mientras levantaba el pulgar a Tokoyami el cual había sacado una foto de la escena.

La cara de miedo de Mineta valía oro.

Cuando Mineta se relajó, en ese preciso momento Izuku pincho la mano del joven con una aguja.

-Oye.- Dijo el pelimorado.

Una gota de sangre.

 **PUFFFFF**

Un montón de humo surgió de donde la gota cayó provocando que todo sea sumamente sofocante.

-Dark Shadow.- Dijo Tokoyami usando su kosei para encender el ventilador y abrir una ventana.

-Que feo huele.- Dijo Izuku mientras hacia lo posible por no respirar en lo que se ventilaba el lugar.

A los pocos segundos una figura surgió del humo.

Una mujer de piel azul con cuernos y cola, estaba vestida con algo parecido al uniforme de la academia.

Ella miro a cada uno de los ocupantes del lugar.

 **-¿Quién de ustedes, patéticos humanos me invoco a este plano existencial**?- Pregunto ella llena de orgullo.

Izuku no lo tomo bien y estiro la oreja del demonio.

-A mí no me faltas el respeto.- Dijo este mientras ella perdía casi todo su poder.

-Hai.- Dijo ella siendo reducida a una joven normal y no un demonio invocado.

A los pocos minutos ella se presentó.

-Mucho gusto, soy un demonio en entrenamiento, de la categoría Succubo.- Dijo ella inclinándose respetuosamente.

Tokoyami estaba documentando todo sobre las fuerzas de las tinieblas.

-¿Puedo saber para que me llamaron?- Pregunto la joven.

Izuku le contesto sin pelos en la lengua.

-Te llamamos para que seas la novia de este posible violador/acosador.- Dijo mientras juntaba sus cosas.

Pero justo antes de que él y Tokoyami dejaran la habitación, el peliverde se giró una última vez a ver a la chica.

-Báñalo una vez a la semana como mínimo y no le des de comer más de 4 veces al día, sácalo a pasear regularmente.- Dijo el peliverde como si se tratase de una mascota.

-¡No soy un perro!- Grito Mineta.

-No, pero eres mi perra.- Mencionó Izuku.

Con eso ambos salieron del lugar dejando a Mienta y la Succubo solos.

Por su parte el peliverde aún tenía tiempo libre.

-¿Y quieres ir por frutas y semillas?- Pregunto a Tokoyami.

Este miro al peliverde.

-¿Tienes idea de lo racista que suena eso contando que soy un pájaro?- Pregunto Tokoyami.

-Entonces, ¿No quieres?- Pregunto Deku.

-...

-...

-... dirige el camino.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

* * *

Pero dejando de lado por ahora que Mineta estaba saliendo con una chica, no importaba que sea humana o no.

El tema en cuestión seguía cuando había llegado el almuerzo y nuestros protagonistas estaban almorzando en el comedor de la academia.

Izuku estaba sentado en una mesa y frente a él estaba Nomu-chan. Había tratado de hacer que sus amigos se sentasen con él, pero no había podido, dijeron que estaban ocupados.

Lo que nuestro protagonista no sabía era que toda la clase los estaba mirando desde las mesas cercanas, estudiándolos y analizando sus movimientos.

Las teorías eran locas y variadas, hasta que Mina hiso una pregunta específica.

-¿Creen que sea su novia?- Pregunto ella.

-Shh.- Dijo Jiro mientras trataba de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Voy al baño.- Dijo Izuku mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Apenas el peliverde entro en el baño, un grupo de chicas se acercó para abordar a la joven como una manada de lobos sobre un cordero.

Un cordero muy grande.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-¿Qué relación tienes con Midoriya-kun?

-¿Están saliendo?

Nomu-chan se sintió abrumada por la repentina oleada de atención y no sabía que responder exactamente.

Pero fue la última pregunta que hiso una castaña lo que la dejo muy pensativa.

-¿Te gusta?

Las preguntas de las jóvenes fueron cortadas sin responder cuando vieron otro sujeto del interrogatorio caminando hacia la mesa.

Todas se alejaron de allí para volver a observar. El peliverde nunca se enteró de nada.

-¿Paso algo interesante?- Pregunto Deku de manera retórica llevándose un poco más de comida a la boca. Estaba casi 98% seguro de que no pasó nada que alteraría la dinámica en su casa.

Era imposible que algo así pasase en solo 4 minutos, ¿no?

-Darling.- Dijo Nomu-chan en un tono preocupado, bajando su cuchara miro directamente a Izuku.- ¿Que es el amor?

Izuku abrió los ojos y trato de tomar aire, pero al hacerlo la bola de arroz tapo sus vías respiratorias, casi causándole asfixia.

Definitivamente, ni en más de 1000 años esperaba que ella le hiciera esta pregunta.

-Carajo.- Murmuro en voz baja Izuku pasando su mano por su cara. Mientras se preparaba mentalmente para una larga conversación.

Así el peliverde comenzó a explicar lo que el entendía del tema, lo cual era básico y áspero. Tenía poca experiencia, pero gracias a alguien en el cielo, Nomu-chan logro entender los conceptos básicos.

Pero allí surgió una pregunta.

-(¿Darling me ama?)- Se preguntó ella.

El la bañaba, la cuidaba, le daba de comer, le explicaba las cosas cuando no las entendia, la peinaba, la curaba cuando ella se lastimaba, la protegía, le daba cariño...

Un sentimiento cálido nació dentro del Nomu, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmín.

-(Darling me ama)- Concluyo ella son una sonrisa mientras veía al peliverde.

Este no sabía nada de lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de la chica, así que solo sonrió como normalmente haría.

Ella tomo esa sonrisa que aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Los hombres no tienen la capacidad de entender lo que pasa en la mente femenina, tampoco lo que sus acciones o la falta de estas pueden hacer en una mujer.

Este era el caso de Izuku.

Pero, gracias a eso. Nomu-chan ahora tenía un nuevo problema entre manos.

-(¿Cómo le demostró mi amor?)- Pensó ella.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas habían sufrido una transformación más que drástica en lo que a convivencia se refiere.

Nomu-chan había leído artículos en internet para "Demostrar amor", artículos de parejas o de matrimonios, así como de algunas revistas.

Cuando terminaban de cenar y veían una película, normalmente la verían uno sentado al lado del otro. Pero desde ese día, había cambiado un poco.

Nomu-chan palmeo sus muslos haciendo que Deku la mirase confundido.

-¿Quieres que ponga mi cabeza alli?- Pregunto el peliverde.

Ella asintió algo avergonzada.

El joven asi lo hiso.

Esto también pasaba a la inversa.

Izuku disfrutaba cuando ella le acariciaba la cabeza y disfrutaba del tiempo compartido en general. Nomu-chan igual, sentía que estaban avanzando.

Otra ocasión fue cuando Izuku tenía que salir de manera urgente por algún llamado de héroe o algo así y volvía a la casa cuando ya había caído el sol.

-Ya volví.- Dijo Izuku quitándose lo zapatos.

-Darling.- Dijo Nomu-chan llegando para recibirlo vistiendo un delantal sobre su ropa.- ¿Quieres un baño, la cena o tal vez... a... mí?

Izuku se quedó quieto pensando en su siguiente movimiento, no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta de los sutiles cambios en el comportamiento de Nomu-chan.

Pero el creía que era algo por las hormonas así que lo desestimo.

-Voy a tomar un baño.- Dijo Izuku.

Tenía que dar un agradecimiento a que esta parte aún seguía siendo normal para él. Desde el primer día, esta rutina no había variado mucho, el seguía bañando a Nomu-chan.

Bueno, quizás ella se pegaba un poco más a él, pero nada serio según Midoriya.

Y Nomu-chan estaba frustrada por esto.

A pesar de las insinuaciones de la joven, el peliverde las desestimaba rápidamente, creyendo que era solo un juego de ella.

Ella estaba casi segura de que él no creía que supiera lo que era el amor. Tal vez si, tal vez no. Solo quería demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

Cuando el baño término ella estaba echando humo, fue y se encerró en su habitación, comenzando a buscar consejos y recomendaciones en internet.

Pero ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando leyó un determinado artículo que hablaba sobre la intimidad.

Su cara se volvió algo colorada, pero no dejo de leer.

-(Darling...)- Pensó mientras colocaba su mano sobre el pecho.

* * *

 **(Devil: atención lemon)**

Las mañanas para nuestro aspirante a héroe siempre tenían una rutina que seguía al pie de la letra, desde empezar con los ejercicios de su maestro All Might hasta terminar con un desayuno nutritivo antes de ir a estudiar.

¿Cuál es la diferencia de esta vez?

Bueno, digamos que su forma de despertar en está ocasión no es una a la que está acostumbrado.

¿Razón? Nada importante, solo que despertar desnudo y con una enorme erección en la boca de una hermosa chica, que usa sus tetas para darte un placer inimaginable, con su lengua jugando con la punta como si fuera una paleta.

No es una manera normal de despertar ¿o sí?

\- ¡¿Nomu-chan?! ¡¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?! - Sus gritos llamaron la atención del la chica que levantó la vista con la verga dentro de su boca.

Sus ojos tiernos tenían cautivado al peliverde, Nomu soltó su "paleta" no sin antes darle una lamida enviando un escalofrío a Izuku.

-Te estoy demostrando lo mucho que te amo, Darling- Respondió segura en su respuesta la peligris.

En blanco.

Es el rostro del joven Izuku al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Si no te importa seguiré con mi trabajó- Dicho eso Nomu se agachó y siguió devorando el miembro de Izuku.

\- ¡A-Ahhh! ¡E-Espera! - trató de detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, Nomu-chan siguió con sus lamidas mientras subía y bajaba su cabeza.

Izuku sin poder evitar que siga con sus movimientos de cabeza, se acomodó en el colchón con una de sus manos.

La tierna imagen de Nomu-chan chupando su miembro era demasiado excitante como pedirle que pare, sin darse cuenta o involuntariamente acercó su otra mano sin usar para acariciar su suave melena de color gris.

Nomu levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos entrecerrados por la sensación de placer que sentía su amo en esos momentos.

\- Nomu... chan... - sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por el gruñido que soltó al decir su nombre - Mierda... Eres muy buena...

La humana mutada siguió con sus movimientos vocales, luego de unos momentos en que la habitación se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos de placer por parte del peliverde.

Izuku sentía que iba acabar en cualquier momento, sin pensar en sus acciones comenzó a follar la boca de Nomu-chan.

Pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la peligris, sin embargo, empujó a Izuku con más fuerza dentro de su boca por la sensación de su verga entrar y salir de su boca.

Sintió un líquido recorrer sus muslos y su vagina se contraía como si quisiera algo dentro de ella.

Y lo que buscaba estaba follando su boca con mucha fuerza y sin piedad. Ver a su amado de esa manera tan agresiva y lujuriosa la volvía loca.

\- ¡M-Me corro! - gritó el peliverde dando una última embestida dentro de Nomu.

\- ¡Mmmmm! - Nomu-chan sintió el líquido recorrer su garganta.

Sentía que podía ahogarse en cualquier momento por la cantidad que su amo soltaba dentro de ella.

Izuku se dejó caer en la cama totalmente satisfecho, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

\- (Mineta tenía razón...) - imaginó a su amigo de cabello extrañó – (Las mamadas son de otro mundo...)

El peliverde se encontraba en su mundo de pensamientos, pensando en cómo alabar a su amigo pervertido sin notar como Nomu-chan se recostaba y abría sus piernas frente a él.

\- D-Darling... - La voz de la chica llamó su atención, lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Nomu-chan lo miraba de manera suplicante, casi llorando, sus piernas abiertas y una de sus manos abriendo su intimidad dejando ver si interior al chico de pelo verde.

\- Darling... me siento extraña... aquí abajo...

La verga del chico se puso erecto al 100% después de ver tan excitante escena.

\- Por favor... ayúdeme... - Izuku se acercó a ella - No puedo soportarlo... - se colocó entre sus piernas - Lo necesi... ¡Tooo!

Nomu gritó llena de éxtasis al sentir el enorme pedazo de carne en su intimidad, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la intromisión en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Darling! - los gritos de Nomu no se hicieron esperar.

Izuku se encontraba con la mente ida (Ida-kun :v), su pene se movía dentro y fuera de Nomu-chan. Las estrechas paredes de la mujer lo hacían volverse loco, la fuerza en sus piernas se hacían notar al ver las marcas del [One For All] siendo activado.

Nomu-chan gemía sin parar por las arremetidas del peliverde, la chica fue cargada para quedar sobre el regazo.

Sus pechos quedaron frente al peliverde que los comenzaba a devorar, el suave pezón de la chica que bailaba dentro de la boca del peliverde.

Las embestidas se hicieron más profundas, al sentir como Nomu-chan comenzaba a mover sus caderas al compás del peliverde.

Izuku soltó un gruñido animal al sentir lo apretada que era la chica, la peligris sujetó la cabeza del sucesor de All Might para plantearle un besó profundo y cariñoso.

\- Nomu-chan... estoy a punto de acabar... - Sus movimientos hicieron más rápidos y duros.

\- ¡D-Darling~! - Nomu abrazó la cabeza de su amo con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo.

El clímax llegó y los dos amantes se besaron en un profundo y cariñoso besó.

La respiración de ambos era jadeante, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ninguno decía algo.

\- ¿Q-Quieres continuar? - preguntó jadeante el peliverde.

Un besó fue su respuesta y la entendió muy bien.

 **(Devil: Fin del Lemon)**

* * *

-All Might va a matarme...- Dijo Izuku apenas se despertó de su siesta.

Había dormido como nunca antes había dormido en su vida. Y cuando se despertó los recuerdos de lo que había hecho le llegaron como una maldita avalancha.

Había quitado los pétalos de la flor, había manchado a una joven, había profanado su pureza... había...

-(Me cogí a un Nomu).- Penso Deku.

Si, Izuku Midoriya había tenido relaciones con un Nomu.

Era el primer usuario del One For All que le iba a la Monsterfilia.

Pero también había cometido otro error, ella era su responsabilidad, y estaba a su cuidado.

Nunca tengas "algo" con la chica que se supone que debes proteger. Esa era una regla básica al ser héroe.

Sin duda, Izuku pasará a la historia de una manera u otra.

Él no era el único afectado por esto…

* * *

-Shit- Dijo Shigaraki el cual presencio todo.

Se sentía sucio.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **Nunca pensé que pasaría esto….**

 **Siempre pensé que sería recordado en el fandom por algo épico que hice.**

 **No por escribir una historia donde Deku se coja a un Nomu.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a mi amigo. Incursio Graal por el lemon y les digo que les puede ser de ayuda.**

 **También les digo que esta historia está cerca de terminar.**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vuelta y me despido recordándoles dejar un review.**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGULA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo y el capítulo final de este fic.**

 **Sí, no sería una historia muy larga, además de que tengo otras historias que tengo que actualizar.**

 **Saben, he decidido que voy a concentrarme por el mes que viene en las historias que estoy por cerrar, eso significa que voy a ver la forma de cerrar esos fics lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Por eso vamos a darle un cierre porque ya no sé cómo continuarlo.**

 **Al cap.**

* * *

Shigaraki estaba sentado en su silla mientras tenia leves espasmos por lo que habia visto hace tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás.

Así es, horas, ya estaba amaneciendo y Kurogiri no tardaría en despertarse para preparar el café.

Realmente necesitaba un café triple, un borrador de memorias y tal vez clorox.

Se sentía asqueado, intrigado y excitado. Una muy rara y equilibrada mezcla con la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar, es por eso que no se había movido de la silla donde presencio el acto.

Necesitaba centrarse y editar el video para la liga, ya se habían enganchado con la serie y no podía terminar esto antes de una segunda temporada si quería vendérsela a Netflix.

Abofeteándose un par de veces comenzó a trabajar en el capítulo.

-*Tomura*- Dijo de pronto una voz conocida para el peliceleste desde una pantalla cercana.

-Maestro.- Dijo Shigaraki asustado por quien lo había encontrado editando el video.

All For One se había escapado de Tartarus hace un año, pero había permanecido oculto hasta la fecha para no levantar sospechas. Pero de vez en cuando hacia Nomus para la liga.

Y en este momento quería saber que hacia su última creación.

-*Me han informado que el Nomu logro penetrar las defensas de los héroes y logro infiltrarse*- Dijo la voz en la pantalla.

Shigaraki rio levemente mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, la que fue penetrada fue otra. Pero callo su comentario.

-Podríamos decir eso.- Dijo Shigaraki.

-*Tomura*- Siseo en advertencia no le agradaba el tono el que lo dijo, indicaba que había algo que no le estaba contando.

Y no le gustaban los secretos.

Shigaraki estaba sudando un poco, su maestro lo había arrinconado, y lo sabía. No le quedaban muchas alternativas.

-*Si no me lo dices tú, lo averiguare yo mismo.*- Dijo la voz.

Tomura perdió el color cuando la computadora se volvió borrosa unos instantes hasta que un mensaje que advertía de una transferencia de información apareció.

Tal parece que un Kosei informático había sudo usado por All For One. Para sacar todos los archivos de Tomura.

-Oh oh.- Dijo el peliceleste.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez existía la posibilidad de que el no pudiera ver los archivos porque, bueno, no tiene ojos.

-*Tomura*- Lo llamo.- * Para que te quede claro, puse mis manos en un Kosei que me permitía crear ojos en mi cuerpo.*

Y así de rápido la esperanza se fue al carajo.

-(FUUUUUUUUUCK)- Pensó el Manolo.

Y así, todo quedo mudo.

Los minutos pasaron cuando se quedó mirando la pantalla en completo silencio.

No había señales de que su maestro diera señales de vida. La pantalla seguía tan igual como hace 20 minutos que le robaron sus archivos.

Finalmente lo inevitable pasó.

-*Tomura...*

-¿Si?

-*Ese imbécil tomo la pureza de mi hija.*

Shigaraki cayó, su maestro había adquirido la costumbre de considerar a ciertos Nomus como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Ahora recordaba el especial empeño que puso en crear a Nomu-chan.

-*¿Dónde vive?*

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto Shigaraki sin entender.

-*¿Dónde vive ese joven?*- Pregunto All For One a su protegido.- *Quiero visitar a mi... yerno*

* * *

Izuku sintió un terrible escalofrío desde su lugar en la mesa.

Había estado allí los últimos 3 minutos ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente con sus manos formando un triángulo mientras meditaba lo que había hecho.

Se había cogido un Nomu.

No importa la cantidad de veces que lo repita, eso es algo que dejará una marca. Por más decir está el hecho que le había asignado la tarea de proteger a Nomu-chan.

Y había fallado, bueno, no exactamente, pero no había cumplido lo que se le había encomendado tal cual.

Hiso una llamada a All Might pidiéndole que viniera en una hora más o menos.

Luego se puso a pensar.

¿Que era Nomu-chan para él?

Tenía que admitir que era muy bonita, agradable y definitivamente todo lo que el quería en un chica.

Era una Waifu a toda regla.

La única diferencia es que ella era tan real como el, no como las otras waifus que existían solo en el mundo 2D.

Este es el mundo real y hay consecuencias por las acciones que había cometido.

-Y estoy dispuesto a asumirlas.- Pensó en voz alta el peliverde. No era ningún cobarde y aceptaría lo que había provocado.

Con eso en mente fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

A los pocos minutos ya había preparado algo simple, unos huevos con jamón, tostadas y un café con leche.

-Nomu-chan.- Dijo Izuku entrando con la bandeja para el desayuno para los dos.

Ahora que se refería a ambos de esa manera, quizás debería decirle a su madre lo que pasaba realmente con él.

-Darling.- Bostezo ella mientras se desperezaba y se sentada en la cama, ella estaba usando una de las camisetas de Izuku.

-Buenos días.- Dijo el peliverde sentándose en el borde de la cama y dejando la bandeja frente a Nomu-chan.

Ambos comenzaron a comer el desayuno. Izuku robaba de vez en cuando miradas furtivas de la chica.

Lo cual, en este punto era algo tonto teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían hecho.

-Nomu-chan.- Dijo de pronto el joven.

-Sí, ¿Darling?- Pregunto ella.

Izuku tomo ambas manos de la joven con sus propias y rasposas manos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Darling?

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, una muy importante.- Dijo Izuku.

Pero justo cuando Izuku estaba por hacer la pregunta más importante de su vida, algo paso.

 **RIIIIIIIING**

Alguien había llamado a la puerta.

-¿No vas a abrir?- Pregunto Nomu-chan.

Izuku negó con la cabeza.

-Pueden esperar.- Dijo.- Esto es más importante.

 **RIIIIIIIING**

Izuku ignoro eso con algo más de dificultad que la primera vez.

-Nomu-chan.- Dijo Izuku mirando directamente a sus orbes dorados.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

El corazón del peliverde palpitaba por mil con la sola idea de decir estas palabras por primera vez en su vida, en especial a la persona de la que se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Quieres cas

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

-¡Carajo!- Grito Izuku ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Con eso se levantó de su lugar y fue a ver quién estaba llamando.

Nomu-chan lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación. Pero luego de eso ella se sintió extraña.

Colocó una mano en su boca antes de correr hacia el baño.

* * *

Izuku estaba de mal humor, eso no era novedad. La novedad seria la nueva mancha que decoraría la fachada de su casa que se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

El peliverde abrió la puerta de su casa preparado para romperle la cara a alguien.

-Omae wa maou shindeiru.- Dijo All For One parado sobre el tapete de bienvenidos colocado en el pórtico que daba a la actual residencia del peliverde.

Izuku cerró la puerta lentamente y con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Como si fuera de cristal y temiera romperlo.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar como si estuviera pensando que hacer a continuación o mejor dicho que no creía lo que estaba pasando.

All For One, el mayor némesis de los usuarios del One For All estaba parado justo afuera de su hogar. Y él estaba vestido con un pijama, una bata y sus pantuflas de All Might.

Izuku simplemente se alejó de allí, retrocediendo lentamente.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta, pudo oír el sonido de un chisporroteo. Vio cómo su puerta se derretía dejando un agujero con la silueta exacta de All For One, el cual entro pocos segundos después mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

-Midoriya...- Dijo en un tono peligroso.

Izuku francamente quería hacerse en los pantalones, y lo haría de no ser porque no tenía calzoncillos, esos estaban en su habitación.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntó el hombre mayor.

Izuku trago duro.

-Si es por esa vez en la que escribí un blog ridiculizándolo junto con la liga... todo fue idea de Todoroki.- Dijo el peliverde tratando de que no lo maten.

Pero no sirvió de nada cuando All For One se acercó lentamente al joven y lo tomo por la bata levantándolo a unos centímetros del suelo.

Izuku tuvo que resistir todas las sensaciones que tenía en ese instante. Desde vaciar su estómago hasta insultar la cara de testículo en el frio que era la cara de All For One.

-Tú te robaste la pureza de mi hija.

-Señor, nunca conocí a una chica con su... hermosas facciones.- Dijo haciendo lo posible para mantenerse centrado. - Y si lo hubiera hecho créame que jamás, jamás, jamás lo olvidaría.

-No te pases de listo conmigo, muchachito.- Mencionó peligrosamente mientras apretaba más la camiseta del peliverde.- Se lo que le hiciste a mi pequeña Nomu-chan.

En ese momento Izuku abrió los ojos en comprensión, más o menos.

-¡¿Es su hija?!.- Preguntó alterado.

-Por supuesto lo es.- Dijo el hombre mayor.- Todos los Nomus son mis hijos.

De repente ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, confusión y nauseas volvieron a Izuku.

-Basta de palabras sin sentido.- Dijo All For One levantando su mano derecha para que esta se tiñera de un color purpura.- -Vas a pagar caro tu osadía.

Pero justo cuando estaba por borrar de la existencia al joven, el sonido de unos pasos se oyó y esto hiso que el acto se detuviera.

-¿Papi?- Preguntó Nomu-chan a All For One. -¿Qué haces con Darling?

-¿Hija?- Preguntó All For One a Nomu-chan. Luego miro a Deku- ¿Darling?

-¿Suegro?- Preguntó Deku a All For One. Luego miro a Nomu-chan.- Ayuda.

* * *

5 minutos después...

Izuku estaba sentado en su sala junto a Nomu-chan y enfrente a ellos estaba All For One, separados por una mesita de café en la cuál habia una tetera humeante de té.

-Esta delicioso el té.- Dijo AFO mirando a su hija.- Seguramente lo hiciste tú, ¿no?

Izuku sudo.

-En realidad, lo hice yo.- Dijo el peliverde.

La expresión en la cara del villano cambio como su tono.

-Esta aceptable.- Mencionó con un claro indicio de que no le agradaba Izuku.-... apenas.

Bueno, quizás lo despreciaba un poquito.

El peliverde entendía bien esto, él era un héroe y el otro era el mayor villano, el jefe de todos y todo eso.

Y no solo eso, ahora era un padre.

E Izuku cometió la idiotez de meterse con su hija sin consentimiento del padre.

El peliverde suspiro, normalmente habría actuado como un gallo de pelea o haber dicho algo sarcástico. Pero no podía.

En primera porque él era All For One, en segunda si se llegaban a pelear Nomu-chan estaria triste, en tercera Izuku iba a estirar la pata, en cuarto los daños materiales y por último él era All For One.

Tratando de calmarse, el joven comenzó a beber algo se té.

-¿Cuándo se casan?

-PFff- Izuku escupió todo el té de su boca, directamente en la alfombra.

Su sorpresa fue tanta que casi se atraganta tratando de respirar con aun algo de té en medio.

Después de que unos minutos de que el joven tosiera y de que su novia lo ayudase, el joven se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Cabe decir que en ningún momento su suegro había levantado un dedo para ayudarlo. Es más, estaba esperando que se atragante con las hojas del té y que se envenene con el edulcorante, así podía llevarse a su hija de aquí.

-¿No cree que es algo muy repentino?- Preguntó Izuku.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó AFO.

Izuku puso una expresión irritada, señal de que ya le habían hecho enfadar.

Pero justo cuando estaba por decirle sus verdades, la puerta del departamento se abrió. Bueno, no se abrió, mejor dicho que alguien pasó ya que la puerta original estaba destruida.

-Midoriya shonen, vine tan rápido como pude apenas me llamaste...

Las palabras de Toshinori murieron en su boca al ver a su némesis sentado tranquilamente en el departamento de su pupilo mientras tomaba té.

-All For One.- Dijo el ex símbolo de la paz.

-Toshinori.- Saludó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el rubio preparado para dar su vida para que su aprendiz y a la chica que protege puedan escapar.

-Vine a planear una boda.

Toda intención de Toshinori cayó como un pedazo de plomo al agua. De manera mecánica, como si estuviera oxidado levanto su mano y apunto a su discípulo, sin dejar de mirar a su nemesis.

-¿Lo hiso, no?- Más que una pregunta era casi una afirmación que necesitaba ser verificada.

-Lo hiso.- Asistió.

Se pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de cuando Toshinori golpeo su mano contra su frente.

Regla N°1 de Heroe que protege a alguien. Nunca tengas "algo" con la chica que se supone que debes proteger.

-Entiendo.- Dijo All Might mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-¿A quién llamas?- Preguntó Izuku.

-A tu madre, tiene que saberlo- Dijo el rubo.

Izuku comenzó a sudar mucho, sabía que su madre lo mataría por hacer tantas pendejadas en tan poco tiempo.

Salir de casa, cancelar por accidente la subscripción del periódico, comerse la última rosquilla y ahora va a casarse con su novia.

El sentido de peligro de Deku se activó y comenzó a prácticamente dolerle, podía sentir el peligro avecinarse.

Lo supo cuando vio a All For One sonriendo.

-Toshinori...- Llamo el señor de los villanos.-... La embarazo.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Toshinori quedo pálido mientras que en su teléfono solo se podía oír un sonido de una respiración pesada. Nomu-chan comenzó a abrazar su vientre mientras sonreía. All For One se mantenía sereno, pensando como seria ser un abuelo.

Finalmente Izuku estaba como un pez fuera del agua... estaba a punto de morir por falta de oxígeno.

-IZUKUUU.

De pronto entro su madre y como si ella tuviera un kosei parecido al del hombre de acero. Levanto a su hijo con suma facilidad y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-NO TIENES IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY PORQUE ENCONTRASTE A UNA CHICA QUE TE QUIERA Y TE APOYE.- Dijo sin dejar que el toque el suelo.- Y ME HACES ABUELA, ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE PODRÍA LLORAR.

Izuku no sabía lo que acababa de pasar, no estaba seguro si su madre estaba feliz o enojada, quizás un poco de ambos. Quizás ella trate de asfixiarlo mientras lo abrazaba.

Si es que esto no era suficiente, necesitaba planear una boda, pero él no sabía nada de eso, una vez trato de organizar un almuerzo con sus amigos... terminaron en China.

 **Toc toc toc**

-Pase.- Dijo Izuku sin fuerzas para pararse siquiera, seguía en shock.

-Midoriya, escuchamos que te casaras.- Dijo de pronto Momo llegando junto con Jiro.- Y vinimos al Babyshower.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- Preguntó Izuku impresionado. No tenía idea de cómo es que ellas lo supieron, no se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Esas cosas se saben.- Dijo Jiro restándole importancia.

-¡Nosotras planearemos la boda!- Dijo Mina llegando junto a las primeras chicas, y con ellas llegaban otras más.

-Ribbit.

Todas las chicas se adentraron a la sala mientras el peliverde seguía sentado en el pasillo.

 **Toc Toc Toc.**

Esta vez, el joven tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarse e ir a recibir a los recién llegados.

-¡Yo! Midoriya, oímos que te casas.- Dijo Kirishima acompañado de muchos conocidos de Izuku.

-SHINEEE, NERD DE MIERDA- Dijo Kacchan, esta era su forma de felicitar a su compañero por este logro, lo que quiso decir en realidad fue, "Felicidades, compañero"

-Powaaa.- Dijo Mirio junto a los demás.

Algunos tenían unos pequeños obsequios para la feliz pareja.

Izuku no tenía las fuerzas para decir algo contra ellos, asi que simplemente se apartó y los dejo pasar.

Se comenzó a masajear las sienes, esto era mucho para una mañana. Necesitaba despejarse.

-Izuku, nos quedamos sin bocadillos.

Con un suspiro, esta fue la excusa perfecta para caminar.

* * *

Después de 10 minutos de caminata, el joven había llegado al supermercado. Parecía que estaba hecho un desastre y francamente lo estaba.

-Veamos, ¿algo dulce o salado?- Se preguntó mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca de bocadillos para el enorme grupo de amigos y familiares que se reunieron en la casa sin previo aviso.

Pero de pronto, una imagen llamo la atención del joven.

Pues, del otro lado del pasillo estaban Mineta y su novia Succubo, el primero estaba sentado en el espacio del carrito donde se sentaban los bebes y los niños, mientras que era empujada por la segunda.

Izuku se quedó quieto y parpadeo por la escena.

-Oh, Midoriya.- Dijo Mineta al darse cuenta de la presencia del peliverde, cabe decir que él no tenía ningún problema con su estado actual.- Oí que te casas, felicidades.

El joven solo suspiró antes de recoger unas cuantas pizzas congeladas para las botanas. Las cortaría en cuadritos.

Después de varios minutos de caminar de nuevo a su casa, llego solo para ver a las chicas en una parte alejada de la sala teniendo su Babyshower y hablando de ciertas cosas...

\- Ne ne, Nomu-chan - Mina trato de llamar la atención de la nomu. Ella junto con todas las chicas estaba reunidas en la sala de la casa del peliverde.

\- ¿Hai? - Pregunto ella.

Pinky simplemente le dio una sonrisa desviada.

\- Entonces, ...¿Cómo es Midoriya en la cama? -

Esto hizo que todas las chicas, menos Nomu y Tsuyu se sonrojen locamente.

El mencionado más arriba simplemente fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

* * *

Y así fue como sucedió...

Izuku se casó con Nomu-chan en una boda planeada por sus compañeras de clase, en la cual asistieron muchos héroes y otras personas por parte de la novia.

Sus hermanos, por ejemplo.

Durante el casorio Shigaraki, el cual fue invitado, hablo con Izuku sobre la serie, este dio su visto bueno y hablaron con Netflix.

Actualmente Shigaraki Tomura es un reconocido director de series y pronto un productor de películas. Si, odiaba a la sociedad de los héroes, pero era parte de la sociedad del consumismo.

Que odiara a los héroes solo sirvió para que sus películas de villanos sean más realistas y mejor recibidas, todos tienen sus excentricidades.

All For One se retiró de la villanía y ahora está pagando prisión domiciliaria en un casa/rancho que se compró a las afueras de la ciudad, cada vez que le preguntan que por qué lo hiso, responde.

-Quiero ver crecer a mis nietos.- Dijo sentado en una mecedora en su pórtico.

Casi toda la clase A consiguió sus sueños de ser Pro Heros, salvo por los que querían ser rescatistas, ellos los consiguieron también.

Algunos ya se habían casado también.

Y hoy, exactamente 5 años después de eso, era el primer día de la guardería de la hija de Izuku y de Nomu-chan.

-Cuídate mucho.- Dijo, Nomu-chan a su hija.

-Sí, mami.- Dijo la pequeña, muy parecida a su madre pero con el pelo y los ojos verdes.

La pequeña Yuki Midoriya iba a hablar con sus nuevos compañeros de kinder, ella al igual que los demás estaba vestida con un piloto y un sombrero amarillo encima de su ropa normal.

-Te ves extraña.- Dijo un niño.

En eso se escuchó un boom sónico.

Justo antes de que algo pareció a un meteorito cayera en medio del kinder asustando a muchos de los padres del lugar.

Cuando el polvo por fin se asentó, una figura de casi 2 metros, vestida con un traje verde que mostraba sus músculos y que además tenia botas y protectores rojos, junto con un protector en la cara.

-¿Quién le dijo extraña a mi hija?- Preguntó el Heroe N°1, Izuku Midoriya en medio del kinder.

Hay que decir que Izuku resulto ser uno de esos padres súper protectores

-¡Papi~!- Dijo la niña levantando sus brazos en felicidad.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Nomu-chan. Ella se había acostumbrado a estas extrañezas de su esposo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por este fic de comedia/ parodia.**

 **Espero que me sigan con las demás historias con el apoyo de siempre.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


End file.
